


Isn`t it marvelous?

by Marvelx



Category: Isn't It Romantic (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelx/pseuds/Marvelx
Summary: 大纲文





	Isn`t it marvelous?

一个从小就喜欢看漫威电影的小女孩Emily Emerson，小时候被妈妈打击说她看这些没用的，世界上根本就没有超级英雄好么。于是孩子长大了以后就各种嘲笑看超级英雄电影的人，完全不喜欢虚构的东西，超级现充，每天就想着谈恋爱和工作。没有小时候的乐观和开心，也没有那么容易相信人。

她在一个小律师事务所工作，日子平淡无奇毫无新意，但她觉得这才是生活。有一天上班的路上一下子被车撞了，醒来以后发现自己躺在一个实验室里，医生正在给她打针，她问医生自己还好吗，刚才被车撞了，医生说你瞎说什么呢，你不是签了协议，要给你打血清呢吗？

她大声尖叫，然后血清非常疼，最后她低头一看自己变成超级有肌肉的超级英雄，其中一条胳膊变成金属的，他们还给他了一个锤子当武器，穿着一套合金战斗服，还可以从手掌中射出能量波。医生和博士们让他出去大战外星人，战斗结束后，这时候她看到了自己的邻居Olivia Olsen，本来没有怎么注意过她，结果她看到自己非常开心的说哇你终于可以完成你从小的梦想了。Emily很奇怪你怎么知道我小时候的梦想。Olivia就笑骂说我们从小就是最好的朋友，你干嘛装作不知道的样子。虽然刚认识她，但她感到了保护欲和开心温暖，好像自己已经认识她一辈子了。他们一起做了收尾工作，原来Olivia也是一个探员。

第二天她起床了以后发现自己还是一个超级英雄，所以这并不是在做梦，然后她发现是一个高科技电话把她吵醒的，那个电话长得像是一个手链，但是上面站着一个小人，在很不耐烦的看着她，吩咐她自己的好朋友Olivia被绑架了，抓紧挪动你的屁股出去救人。Emily心想当超级英雄真累，喊了一句Fuck，结果外面停着的飞车正好这个时候响了一下，她又喊了一句fuck，结果珠子上的小人正好这个时候咳嗽了一声。她觉得超奇怪，然后把眼前的事情和种种因素都梳理了一遍，大喊：卧槽我活在了一个超级英雄电影里！！！当然他喊我操的时候外面又突然打雷了。

于是她开着飞车去了敌人的老窝，看到Olivia被绑到一个铁架子上，于是跟敌人斗智斗勇，但她其实不太懂怎么打仗，而且朋友还在危险当中，长话短说她把朋友救了出来，但是反派在关键时刻用冲击炮击中了她的后腰，她昏了过去。一生中的一幕幕一直在闪现，这时她才知道，电影的最后不是要选择相信别人，而是相信自己。于是她一拳把坏人打懵了，露出了自信和胜利的笑容。这时候一个宇宙飞船把她撞晕了。画面一黑，她醒了，发现自己在一个实验室里，于是她说我怎么又回来了！fuck！发现自己能说fuck了，于是明白终于回来啦。她又变成小时候那个想喜欢什么就喜欢什么，乐观开朗自信的小女孩啦。然后她发现其实她就是自己生活中的超级英雄，她帮助很多人找回自己的正义。故事的最后她帮一个小女孩打赢了这场官司，然后小女孩看着她说你就是我的超级英雄。


End file.
